Tomboys don't cry
by MRAZI
Summary: A liar and pick-pocketer on a road going down. Can she find salvation on the woman she just lied to?


**Tomboys Don't Cry.**

MR. AZ.

**Disclaimer**: The first chapter's first scene idea isn't mine. I swear I don't mean any art-theft by this, I saw a small drabble about Haruka being in the exactly same context of Brandon Teena in the movie "Boy's Don't Cry", I haven't found that drabble again, I barely read it back then, but anyhow the original idea belongs to the author of that drabble. I've searched the whole net and I'm starting to suspect that it was removed. I do this one basing the first part of the first chapter on that ficlet and I hope that, if the author ever reads this, he or she does not take offense. Once again I mean no art-theft by this. However the rest of the fic is my idea.

I don't own SM, nor it's characters (Sadly D:) Also I don't own the movie "Boys Don't Cry" and I mean no offense to the persons in which life's it was based. This fic is based in the movie, not in the real life of those persons, also it isn't "exactly" a copy paste of the scrip just changing the characters, and the end is different.

With that said, ON WITH THE STORY!

Kaolinette sneered while she forced Haruka to stand in front of Michiru, at her side Mimet was struggling with the blonds' pants, today they would see if the little guy was as manly as he say or else...

Or else, if Usagi's crazy idea was true, he was really going to regret it.

"Do you see something?"

"Well, I see something, but it's mighty small!" Mimet called back.

"Please you guys, let me go!" The green-eyed guy pleaded while Michiru was desesperately trying to leave the room.

Finally the Tenoh guy's boxers came down, revealing a small patch of blonde hair and... a female vagina.

Kaolinette exploded, she had been fooled! Her pride hurt like never before, so grabbing a full of Michiru's hair she forced the aquamarine haired to look at Haruka's crotch.

"LOOK AT IT!" She demanded. "LOOK AT IT, GOODAMIT!"

Michiru's eyes were tearing up while she shook her head. It couldn't be true, the person she had thought of as the love of her life... Kazeru... no, it just couldn't be true.

Finally the redhead let the smaller girl go and stomped out the bathroom followed closely by Mimet. Michiru ran off the place while Haruka sobbed slightly, trying to dress herself again. Never in her life had she felt worse, not even when her Father had disowned her, nor even when she had been arrested. Michiru knew, the girl she loved, knew...

When she composed herself a little more she walked to the house's living room, not really knowing what to do or speck. As she entered the burbungury-colorated rug room she found Setsuna, and in her arms was a crying Michiru.

"I... Michi... plea..." She was stammering, now really knowing what to say, and wanting just to walk to the girl and comfort her, tell her that it wasn't true, yet she couldn't move, and it WAS true.

"Kaolinette and Mimet just left" Setsuna's cold voice told her, making her snap out of her frightened state. "I think it's better that you follow their example"

Fighting against tears Haruka nodded and let her legs take her fast out the place, not caring about her bag, which was still in Michiru's room, nor caring about anything else, she just wanted to run away, to escape, and that was exactly what she tried to.

Once outside the big classy house she felt two presences behind her, yet, being too distraught, she reacted when it was too late, they beated her down and forced her into their car.

Scared, and trapped there was nothing much that Haruka could actually do.

After an hour of driving in silence Kaolinette pulled off, they were now in some kind of car cemetery, Mimet left the car and the redhead forced Haruka to come out of it.

"Soo, you're a girl, little guy... that's cool, you know? Really cool" The redhead whispered, mostly to herself, while she watched at her right side.

Haruka was about to nod when, unexpectedly, Kaolinette threw a hard hit, catching the blonde in her jaw, making her fall to the ground.

The tomboy, still dazed by the hit, tried to stand up and counterattack, however, someone held her down before forcing her to stand, keeping her in place while the redhead took her time beating her down, throwing hits at all her body once and again and again, and again.

Haruka felt something warm slipping down her eye and it didn't took long before she realized that her forehead was bleeding, she was starting to pass out, her mouth was full of blood and her whole body burned in pain.

Suddenly Mimet threw her to the car's front while taking the redhead's example and beating her for a while. Some eternal moments later, the hits stopped.

The blond thought it was finally over, until a hand grabbed her jacket, and forced it off of her body, the same happened with her shirts, and then she felt a cold metal near her skin as Mimet used a pocket-knife to tear apart the bandages that protected her bosom. She tried to react, but her body didn't answered at all, she was thrown inside the car then and Mimet started to kiss her, she tasted of alcohol and it almost made the blonde gag.

The Mimet felt up the tomboy's body and, ripping off her pants and boxers, she introduced her fingers in her, penetrating her once and again. Mimet laughed all the way while the blonde clenched her jaw.

Mimet stood after a while and laughing like mad she gave a high five to Kaolinette, the redhead, amused by the Mimet behavior, took a swing from the beer bottle and went inside the car, hitting the blond a few times before penetrating her roughly.

"No one fools ME" Kaolinette hissed trough clenched teeth while she entered the blond with her fingers "No one makes fun of me, little guy"

Haruka barely heard what the redhead was telling her, the only sounds she was conscious off were her own soft whimpers and Mimet's laugh outside the car.

She passed out.

...

When she came to herself again it was still dark and she was lying on the floor, just outside the car.

As soon as she opened her eyes two arms made her stand carefully.

"Let's go little guy" It was Mimet, who guided her to the car, where Kaolinette was waiting, smoking a cigarette.

Mimet sat her down just in middle of the two older women.

"So, little guy, after this... we're still friends right?" Kaolinette asked between puffs of smoke.

Haruka swallowed hard.

"Yeah, we are."

Mimet laughed a little more.

"That's more like it, Kazeru"

The car sped off.

...

Some hours later the blonde found in Kaolinette's house, in the redhead's bathroom, she was supposed to be taking a shower, to wash the blood out.

"Hey, little one!" Mimet called out "Everything's ok, there?"

The bathroom's door was half open... and so was the bathroom's window.

"Eh, yeah, just give me a minute ok, you guys?" Haruka called back while she started to open the window, she just had to get out of there.

"You're sure?" The voice was coming closer, in desesperation she managed to get half her body out of the place.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me one damm minute, ok, just one fucking minute!" As she said that, the rest of her body slipped out the window, and Mimet entered the bath room.

"Shit, Kaolinette! Kaolinette! She's escaping!" Mimet screamed.

While running at all her speed, the last words that she heard were.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

...

By some unknown reason her legs carried her to the Kaioh's residence. She knocked softly, and to her surprise the door was opened by the older resident of the house; Setsuna Kaioh, who, upon seeing the beaten blond, couldn't hide her surprise.

"Ka...gir... You!" She stammered, unsure of what name to use with the blond.

Haruka smiled a little at the older woman.

"Hi..."

Some steps came hurriedly behind the green-haired woman.

"Who is it?" It was Michiru, who peered over the shoulder of her "big Sister". "Kazeru!"

Without thinking the made the garnet-eyed woman step aside and helped the blond into the house.

"Michi..." Setsuna started, warningly.

"She's wounded, Setsuna" Michiru answered, looking straight at the older woman's eyes while she almost carried the taller blond to her own room.

...

Moments later Haruka was sitting in Michiru's bed, with the smaller girl right beside her, tending to some of her wounds.

"Stay still" The aqua haired woman asked while applying some alcohol to the gash over Haruka's eyebrow.

The blond complied and didn't move through all the procedure.

Once it was over Michiru put away the First-aid kit, and realized that the tomboy was trembling slightly.

Frowning, the blue eyed girl went to her side, and slowly enveloped her in her arms as she had done so many times before.

"Who did this to you?" The smaller girl asked while she brushed a lock of sandy hair off Haruka's eyes.

"..." She was wary at first; she didn't want to admit what had happened.

"Please..." Michiru's voice was gentle, soft to her ears; it was a rest from everything that had happened hours ago.

"K...Ka" Her own tongue was betraying her.

Realization came to Michiru's eyes. "Kaolinette" She whispered while brushing Haruka's hair with her hand.

"Are you sure?" A stern voice asked from the doorway, Setsuna was staring warily at the blond.

The tomboy just nodded.

"I am giving you one last chance, "Kazeru", or girl, or whatever" The green haired woman said as sternly as possible. "Tell me the truth this time, because, from now on, one lie about those two, and I'll make your life a very personal hell".

Haruka nodded again, her head resting in Michiru's shoulder.

"I'm sure..."

"Very well then, get some rest, tomorrow we'll go to the station, to get some justice into this." With that Setsuna sighed and walked slowly out the room.

"What's your name, your real name? Is it really Haruka?" Michiru's voice was heard, this time it was far more scolding, stern and warning, while the blue eyed girl remembered what the tomboy had told her in jail.

"_My real name isn't Kazeru Tenoh, its Haruka Tenoh" _

Haruka sighed inwardly and buried herself deeper into the girl's embrace.

"I'm Haruka Tenoh... That's my real name, my real identity."

Setsuna shook her head while she heard that in the distance, before crossing the corridor and going to her own room.

...

Michiru combed Haruka's sandy locks once and again, the taller girl had fallen asleep in her arms some time ago, her body was not longer trembling.

She was glad that Haruka was still alive, never in her life had thought that Kaolinette could do this to her "little guy", yeah, the redhead was kinda crazy, just like Mimet, but _this?_. It was obvious that the blond had not only been beaten down, she only wore one shirt when coming to the house, her pants were ripped in some places, and she was able to feel the softness of the tomboy's breasts when she was holding her.

She sighed, what was next was going to be long and hard, but she was going to see that Haruka got through it safely, and if she was going to support Haruka then Setsuna wouldn't be far behind.

It was going to be ok, and then, after the worst had passed, after Kaolinette and Mimet were far away from them, after it was all a memory, then she was going to make sure to give the sleeping blond a piece of her mind. After all the taller girl HAD lied to her, in every aspect of her life, and she was not going to forgive that easily, but for now, all that mattered was the tomboy's safety and that she was there, with her...

T...B...C...

Please R&R :DD


End file.
